Meenakshi Temple (Civ6)
+2 s Gurus are 30% cheaper to purchase Religious units adjacent to Gurus receive +5 Religious Strength in and +1 Movement |quote = We greet you, Devi Meenakshi, she who shines like a thousand-million suns, adorned with bracelets and garlands... She who is auspicious, she who embodies existence. I always bow to you, whose compassion is an ocean. |quoted = Adi Shankara }} The Meenakshi Temple is a Medieval Era Wonder in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It must be built adjacent to a Holy Site by a player who has founded a religion. * Effects: ** +3 . ** +2 Gurus. ** Gurus are 30% cheaper to purchase. ** Religious units adjacent to Gurus receive +5 Religious Strength in Theological Combat and +1 Movement. Strategy Gurus are very underused, even for Religious players, simply because they do not serve a particular purpose of either defending or spreading Religions. (Read more here) What the Meenakshi Temple gives you is the ability to turn Gurus into Religious Great Generals. It seems tempting; however, this bonus does not change the inherent problems with the Gurus: you do not march your religious units in groups like you do with your regular land armies, since you have to use your army to focus fire to take a city but you can easily convert multiple cities at once if you spread your Missionaries and Apostles out. Furthermore, you cannot form Escort Formation with the Gurus like you do with Great Generals, so your Gurus will be a liability in Theological Combat when exposed, since they have lower Religious Strength than enemy Apostles and Inquisitors when not in friendly territories. 5 Religious Strength bonus is not as great as it sounds considering how much stronger and more accessible other Religious Strength bonuses are without having to group units together: Debater promotion, Theocracy government, Wars of Religion, Religious Orders, location bonuses around cities and Holy City of a foreign religion, Inquisitor bonus in friendly territory... All in all, since you would want to avoid having Theological Combats in enemy territory as much as possible, the Gurus, even with bonuses from Meenakshi Temple, do not have a clear purpose. Therefore, this Wonder is best to be conquered, other than to be built by yourself. If you go for a Religious Victory, there are other Wonders that directly serve the spreading and defending of your religion. Civilopedia entry The Meenakshi Amman Temple dates back to the first century and is one of the oldest temples in India, still receiving thousands of visitors daily. Devoted to the goddess Meenakshi, a representation of love and fertility, this colorful complex spans 14 acres and is composed of tall walls, various shrines, 14 Gopurams (ornate gatehouse towers), and several Manapams (pillared halls). Brightly painted ceilings and stone carvings can be throughout the complex, but it is perhaps the thousands of vibrant stone statues lining the towers that have become most iconic. These small sculptures depict moments from Hindu stories – gods, demons, heroes, and animals. Every twelve years, these works are repainted and repaired. The Temple is host to private prayer and meditation, as well as monthly festivals throughout the year. ru:Храм Минакши (Civ6)